The Cheater's Guide To Medicating The Kazekage
by Songstone
Summary: Lee has always hated medicine, but he takes them like he knows he should. Gaara, on the other hand, hates medicine and refuses it. So, in a desperate attempt to medicate the Kazekage, Lee is forced to cheat. LeeGaa.


**The Cheater's Guide To Medicating The Kazekage**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: I had to repost this since I got kicked out of my old account. Sorry to everyone who's read it before and reviewed. Maybe if it isn't too much trouble, you could please drop me a line again and tell me what you think second time around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Open your mouth and drink this medicine. It'll help you breathe and will get rid of that fever you have."

Lee held the spoonful of purple medicine out in front of himself, only to have it shoved back towards his chest. He made a surprised noise when the liquid spilled and dirtied the front of his white shirt. On the weekends or on casual days, like today, Lee prefered to wear his street clothes; white shirts and black pants. He didn't have very many other clothes, so he wasn't really appreciative when Gaara stained the ones he was wearing.

"Gaara . . ." Lee sighed and grabbed the bottle from the bedside table again, pouring the same amount into the spoon. "You have to take the medicine." He ordered, holding it back out to the redhead.

Gaara's cool aqua eyes were narrowed to slits and he had pulled the blanket over his body up to his nose, hiding his mouth. He shook his head roughly from side to side when Lee offered the medicine again and a wrinkle formed between his eyes as he glared up at his boyfriend. "No." He mumbled angrily. He seemed about to give reasons why he didn't want to drink the medicine, but he stopped, taking in a few deep breaths of air before his eyes clenched shut and the oxygen was expelled roughly through his nose. "What the hell was that?" He asked, eyes suddenly wide until the iris' were surrounded by white.

Lee rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding the spoonful of medicine. "That was a sneeze." He informed, his voice clearly smug. "It wouldn't have happened if you had taken the medicine like I told you to." He added, holding out the purple liquid again. "Come on. Tastes like grape." He said in a sing-song voice that obviously didn't impress the younger man in the bed.

"No." Gaara said again, shaking his head. "I refuse."

Lee felt how his eyebrow twitched every so slightly when he heard that, but refrained from scolding his lover. Not just yet. "Look, you want to get well, don't you? Having a cold isn't really pleasant." Lee should know. He had just spent the last week in bed, sick as a dog. It seemed that just as he had gotten over his illness, Gaara had begun to cough. Lee had seen him rubbing his nose which was runny and red, and finally, when he felt his forehead, Lee was aghast to find that the redhead had a fever. Instantly, he had rushed him into bed and covered him up, which is where they were now; arguing about grape flavoured medicine.

"Hrmph." Gaara rolled his eyes and looked away to the side, crossing his arms beneath the blanket. His body was shaking slightly in small spasms, showing that his fever had shot up and that he now had chills. "This is your doing. The least you could let me do is rest and stop trying to shove that _stuff_ down my throat." Gaara scoffed, looking up from the corner of his eye to scrutinize Lee's reaction to that last statement.

Lee gave a heavy sigh and rested his hand in his lap, wary of not spilling any of the medicine he still held in the spoon. "That wasn't really my fault, Gaara. I told you not to kiss me on the lips while I was sick; but you did it anyway." He held up the spoon again, offering it to the redhead once more. "Please. Just take this and you'll feel lots better! Trust me. I took it in the middle of the week when I was the worst; it helps to get rid of the fever and body aches. Plus, you can breathe easier and stop coughing so much." He listed a few things and then reached out with his free hand, tugging the blanket down to Gaara's chest. "Open your mouth."

But the Kazekage only shook his head, pressed his lips together, and crossed his arms over his chest. He reminded Lee so much of a child when he did things like that.

"Gaara." A shake of the head from the Kazekage. "Come on." Another shake and red bangs fell into his pale eyes. "_Gaara_!" Lee groaned when he still got the same reaction and threw his free hand up into the air. "You're impossible!" He grumbled, walking around the bed and sitting down on his side. He began to pour the liquid back into the bottle, shaking his head while he did so.

Behind him, Lee heard a faint chuckle from his lover. "Maybe so. In any case, hurry up and come lie down with me; you'll keep me warm, I'm sure." Gaara hummed, shifting in the bed, waiting for the taller man to do as ordered.

And that was when inspiration struck. Lee nearly snapped his fingers and jumped up, seconds away from calling out 'Aha!' or anything of the sort. He allowed himself a smile at least, since his back was to the redhead, and then gave a sigh as though he were still upset about Gaara's refusal to medicine. "Fine. Just a moment." He pretended to continue to pour away the purple liquid, but really he was letting it drip back into the spoon. Once it was full to the correct amount, he dropped the cap of the bottle and leaned down to pick it up. Sheltered from his boyfriend's view, Lee slurped up the purple medicine into his mouth and held it carefully under his tongue. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose a little; medicine _always_ tasted bad. Grape flavoured or not.

He sat back up quickly, recapping the bottle and then placing it on the bedside table along with the spoon. He turned around to face Gaara and found him watching him with cool, patient eyes. "Come on, then." The Kazekage demanded, patting the empty spot next to himself. He pulled back the covers and curled his legs up, getting a faint hint of impatience on his face while Lee crawled over to him.

Lee was trying very hard to keep his mouth in a straight line on his face so that he wouldn't let any of the medication slip past his lips. He offered Gaara a small grin as he crawled beneath the sheets and then wrapped his arms around the other's waist, making his lover sigh out in relief. Gaara curled into him near immediately and leaned his head up, his cheek pressing against Lee's neck. "There . . ." The Kazekage sighed, nodding his head gently. "Better."

Lee ran his hands up and down Gaara's back in a soothing motion, allowing a short moment of silence before he let his hands move over his lover's hips and come up to his stomach. He traced the outline of Gaara's naval area with a finger and then continued the journey upwards. His fingertips brushed against the other's chest and then his adam's apple as he touched his neck every-so-lightly. That seemed to get Gaara's attention; the younger man gave a slight shudder and his fingers flexed in the front of Lee's shirt a bit before he gave a heavy sigh that tickled around Lee's collar bone.

Good. This was working. Lee again moved his hand up and cupped Gaara's cheek with it, brushing his thumb back and forth over the smooth skin. When Gaara had relaxed into that motion, Lee leaned down slowly and lovingly pushed his lips to Gaara's. The Kazekage let out a deep breath through his nose and Lee saw, as he peeked down with one eye, that those two piercing aqua colored orbs had slid shut.

Perfect.

With a little more force, Lee depened the kiss. His tongue flicked out and touched against Gaara's lips, demanding more than asking for enterance. Gaara shifted his body against Lee's, legs moving to tangle with his lover's and his arms slowly ghosting over the older man's hips. But once he was settled into a better position and had tilted his head gently to one side, Lee felt Gaara's lips part beneath his and pumped the air with one hand. Mentally, of course.

Quickly, before the redhead could sense something wrong and begin to protest, Lee gripped Gaara's shoulders with both hands and pushed deeper into their kiss. His tongue slid between Gaara's lips swiftly and then his mouth opened all the way, releasing the liquid that he had been storing on one side of his mouth. It left him in one long wave and he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back; but then he quickly reminded himself that he wasn't done yet.

Gaara had frozen into place as soon as the medicine had touched his tongue; but now that he had gotten a while to think about what had just happened, he was struggling against Lee's grip, trying to free his mouth or push his boyfriend away. He thrashed and made a few noises from the back of his throat, but they died off as soon as the warm medicine rushed down past his tongue. Gaara's fingers flexed repeatedly in Lee's shirt, wrinkling it horribly in the front; it made it look a lot worse than it already did with that huge purple stain right in the middle of the chest, but Lee really didn't care at that moment.

He pulled away from the redhead once he was sure that there was no more medicine that Gaara could spit out. His lips left Gaara's and he sucked in a long breath of air before he broke out into a huge grin. He sat up just as his lover did and reached out to pat the other on the back, trying to calm the coughing that Gaara had started to do.

"You . . ." Gaara gagged, wrinkling his nose and then sticking his tongue out to rub against the sheet. " . . . cheated!" He made a disgusted noise and shook his head, scrubbing at his lips furriously and trying to rid himself of that awful taste in his mouth by swallowing his own saliva in harder and harder gulps.

Lee grinned and continued to pat his lover on the back, nodding to himself in triumph. He said nothing to Gaara's comment about him cheating, too proud over the fact that he had just tricked the Kazekage to worry about the consequences later. Besides, Gaara was too tired at the moment to punish him for that, so right now he enjoyed his moment of victory. He chuckled lightly and then leaned down, giving Gaara a small kiss on the cheek. "You'll thank me for that later." Lee informed him, smiling wide as he fell back onto the pillows. He dragged Gaara back with him and hugged his lover as the younger man whispered threats about sand burn in Bad Places.

**Songstone: XD Well, there you have it! I actually like the way this one turned out. And guess what! It only took one day to write! For me, that's actually a short amount of time, so I'm pleased with myself at the moment. XD Now then, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it! Your reviews always save my sanity and help feed those little buggers known as plot bunnies, so any and all are welcomed! R&R please guys!**


End file.
